1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and equipment for earthen boring and subterranean wells, and particularly to a bore hole tracer injection apparatus for remotely releasing a tracer agent in the downhole of a well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The underground movement of certain fluids is of considerable importance in various fields. An example is found in the field of groundwater aquifers, where it is critical under certain conditions to determine both the direction and the velocity of subsurface flow. This is important in determining where to locate a water well(s), the possible contamination of subsurface water sources, and for various other reasons.
One of the means for determining such direction and velocity of flow is by drilling or otherwise forming a borehole, lowering a radioactive tracer agent into the borehole, and releasing the tracer at a predetermined desired depth in the borehole. The radioactive tracer flows from the borehole with the subsurface flow, and may be detected through suitable radiation detection devices to determine the direction and velocity of flow. However, most of the equipment that has been developed for determining such subsurface flow is directed to the petroleum industry, and is relatively costly and complex.
Thus, a bore hole tracer injection apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.